The Game
by FAKE16
Summary: Clint persuades Bruce to come out of his lab by offering to play a "game". This is not formatted in the traditional "story" sense but I hope you RR anyway.Smutty and Lemony, Yaoi.


he Clint- M/S and Bruce- T/U

M-Hey everyone this is another story from us. WE got a review saying that these should not be published under here but we don't care.

T-yeah they can just deal this is the way that we write and if you don't like it don't read it.

Also this is very lemony so innocent minds beware, AND we DON'T own the characters.

ENJOY!

Clint- *hangs up phone* Well Tony and Steve wont be home for a while

Bruce- Oh? *looks up from his work* What are they doing?

Clint- They went to dinner we have some time alone now.

Bruce- That's nice *turns back to his work* Any ideas?

Clint- *walks up behind Bruce and grabs his hips* I have a few ideas but we have to leave the lab.

Bruce- ~in a sarcastic tone~ Leave the lab?! Are you insane?

Clint- Totally! *starts to pull Bruce towards the bedroom* Come on lets have some fun.

Bruce- *smiles* Did you want to play a game? Just say so I think I have some in the closet.

Clint- Yeah, but I doubt it is a horizontal game. *keeps walking backwards* We need to play on the bed.

Bruce- Oh? Whats the game called? *looks "innocently" at Clint* What are the rules?

Clint- You are my slave and I am your master. *smirks pushing the door open* And the game is called sex.

Bruce- Oh, that sounds like fun. *smiles* What do you want me to do first Master?

Clint- Strip dance for me while I watch. *smirks palming himself through his pants and sitting on the edge of the bed*

Bruce- Hmmm, I'll need music, *grabs the remote and turns the t.v. on, Mariah C.'s Touch My Body comes on* That will work. *Grabs his shirt and starts to take it off slowly, moving his hips to the beat*

Clint- That's right show me that hot body *unzips hi pants pulling himself out and stroking*

Bruce- Yes Master *slowly undoes his belt, button and zipper sliding them down and kicking them away along with his shoes, and socks*

Clint- *moans and strokes himself* Keep that up and I will cum without touching you.

Bruce-*stops* Do you want me to touch you master? or should I keep going?

Clint- *smirks letting go of himself* Lap dance please.

Bruce- Of course master *walks closer and starts dancing again, then straddling Clint's leg and grinds against him, then stands up and dances again*

Clint- God that feels good. *moans and grabs Bruce's hips*

Bruce- *smiles and straddles Clint grinding against him harder* good to know master

Clint- *grabs Bruce's hips thrusting up against him* You feel so good!

Bruce- *moans and grinds down harder squeezing Clint's shoulders*

Clint- *lifts Bruce up and moves out from under him taking his own pants off* come back over here bruce *lays down on the bed*

Bruce- Alright. *climbs onto the bed straddling Clint's hips again* Anything else master? *grinds down lightly*

Clint- *smiles and grabs Bruce's hips grinding up* Yeah prepare yourself

Bruce- Yes, master *puts three of his fingers into his mouth sucking on them*

Clint- That's a good boy *moans and thrusts up*

Bruce- *moans and pulls his fingers out of his mouth and bringing them to his entrance, pushing one in and pumping it in and out*

Clint- good Bruce prep yourself so I can fuck you hard *Moans watching him*

Bruce- * whimpers and adds anther finger scissoring and pumping them, then adding the third one*

Clint- That's a good boy *moans and moves up a bit* now pull them out so I can fuck you.

Bruce- *pulls his fingers out and positions himself over Clint*

Clint- *thrusts his hips up into Bruce, moaning* God you feel good *thrusts up hard into Bruce grabbing his hips and thrusting again and again*

Bruce- *moans loudly and starts to rocking his hips in time to Clint's thrusts*

Clint- *moans and keeps thrusting* god! you feel good!

Bruce- * whimpers/moans* G-Good to K-Know *moans* H-Harder please.

Clint- Yes *slams in hard and flips them over so he is on top of Bruce and starts thrusting harder and deeper*

Bruce- *moans and wraps his arms around Clint's neck, pulling him in for a kiss*

Clint- *moans and grabs Bruce's erection and starts pumping him* do you want to cum?

Bruce- * whimpers* Ye-Yes! *moans and rocks hips faster*

Clint- Good cum! *thrusts and pumps Bruce hard*

Bruce- *moans loudly and cums getting it on Clint's hand and their chests*

Clint- *thrusts hard and holds still cumming in Bruce*

Bruce- *moans quietly and kisses Clint lightly* that was a fun game

Clint- Yes it was fun *rolls off of Bruce pulling him against his chest*

Bruce- *smiles and cuddles into Bruce's chest*

Clint- *smiles and kisses the top of his head* Good night Bruce

Bruce- Night Clint

And They Both Fall Asleep Till Tony And Steve Come Home Waking Them Up

THE END

M-well that is the end please hit the button below and review we really want to know what you think.

T-BUT no FLAMES they are not appreciated.


End file.
